1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to automatically carry over, in a library device, setting information and mechanical correction information of a preceding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When replacing a unit in a library device, a maintenance operator manually collects device setting information and mechanical correction information from the device before replacement, and sets the collected information to the device after replacement of a maintenance unit.
In this regard, there has been proposed a technique wherein a package name, a production number, and a revision are beforehand written in a storage of a package such that when the package is installed in the device, a reader section reads data from the storage and sends the data to a data collecting section to thereby collect the data, and a control section compares by a comparator section the collected data with the data stored in the storage, and updates if the data differs therebetween, the data in the storage, to thereby save the managing operation and to thereby prevent operation errors when the maintenance operator replaces the package (reference is to be made to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Ser. No. Hei 6-176035